


Presents

by taichiyagami



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your secret desires get found out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mika-chan (mikarin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikarin/gifts).



> I was reading a great piece of work by Author Mika-chan (mikarin) and it inspired me to do my very own spin off. So a massive thank you for writing such an amazing piece of work without I doubt I'd of started writing again.
> 
> I do not own Digimon.

“I have no idea what to get.” Huffed the young blonde.

“Come on Takeru. Whatever you get them they’ll love it.” Yamato responded.

Takeru turned holding up a pair of very tight looking boxers. His slender face was all contorted with confusion. His big blue eyes seemed to shimmer as the cogs in his mind spun slowly. He bit his lower before turning around and placing them back on the rack. Sighing heavily he removed his white trilby and ran slender digits through scruffy golden locks. Placing his hand on his hip the hat crumpled slightly. The blonde was wearing his skinny black jeans that left very little to anyone imagination and Takeru knew this. He was rather proud of the size of his manhood and wanted guys to see it. His top grey in colour was rather loose fitting and stopped just above his jeans waist line. Showing off a small slither of flesh.

“Come on Keru even Taichi doesn't struggle this much with what to get me for our anniversary and he is terrible at this kind of thing.” Yamato said exasperated.

Takeru shuffled his black converse on the floor.

“Okay. Lets go… I’ll have a think.” The young blonde replied frustrated.

The two brothers left the department store and walked out into summer sunshine. Takeru placed his hat back on his head and looked up at the clear blue sky shading his eyes with his hand from the sun. His mind wandered back to that morning.

“He is going to love this.” A voice exclaimed from a part closed door.

“I know Dai. If only he’d told us sooner about this interest of his.” Another voice exclaimed.

“Come on Ken it's not like he would admit it if he had a desire or fetish. He just wants to please us both and he always does. Now it’s our turn to please him.” Daisuke replied happily.

“True. We bet get this all set-up ready for tonight then.” Ken said as you could hear plastic wrap being torn off something.

Takeru looked at the floor and smiled to himself.

“If you don’t need me anymore I got to make a move. Got to pick up some guitar strings from across town before the gig tomorrow. You still coming with your boyfriends?”

Takeru looked up as Yamato spoke and nodded.

“Of course we are. Never miss one of your gigs.”

“Good. See you tomorrow. Good luck on your hunt.”

With that Yamato turned and headed towards the car park. Raising a hand he waved goodbye without looking back.

Sighing again Takeru leaned against the wall of the department store and let his mind wander back to the night before. He was sat at home and Hikari was with him.

“For heaven sakes Takeru just tell them. The fact you are in a threeway relationship should show you they wont care what you find a turn on. Be selfish for once and let them please you.” Hikari glared at him as she spoke very bluntly to him.

“I know Hikari but how do you tell the two people you love you want to be the bottom. Ken has only ever bottomed and never topped. Daisuke is kinky but it’s not just about being a bottom I want to be dominated by them. Tied up, spanked…. I want them to use me as they see fit. How do I tell them I want to be their sex slave in the bedroom. It sounds weird saying it out loud let alone saying it to them.” Takeru said in a frantic voice.

In the kitchen a toned redhead and slender violet haired boys sat. Not that they were eavesdropping but it was hard to to listen in on those two. Daisuke raised a red eyebrow and looked Ken straight in the eye.

“I have an idea. Let’s go.”

Daisuke jumped the to his feet and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the front door.

“We’re just heading out for a bit. Be back soon.” With that Ken and Daisuke left the house.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes.

“Maybe i should buy something that will show them what I like…. I don’t know.”

Takeru kicked off the wall and headed back into the department store. Down the back end of the row of shops was a store best known for its oddities in the sex world. Pushing the door open with a subtle creak and chime of a bell the young blonde entered pushed the door too. He gave a slight nod to guy sat behind the till. Takeru knew it was stereotypical but this guy just looked the part. Shaved head, flesh tunnels in his ears, piercings all over his face, leather trousers and boots and his top wasn't what you could call a top. Just some leather straps. The guy nodded in response and went back to his magazine. Takeru slowly made his way down familiar aisles stopping every few steps to view what was on the racks and if anything new had come in. He was lucky to have his office in the house he shared with his boyfriends and kept his little secret hidden in there. Then he saw it. He knew what was going to work. Rather than throwing himself completely at their mercy and letting them know the depths of his darker side he thought a starter would work best. He knew the kit wasn't what he would consider hardcore but might entice his lovers into what he liked. Picking up the box he flipped it over read its contents. One black leather jock strap - for sub. One black leather briefs with zip - for master. One silicone cockring and dildo combination. One whip. One ball gag. As he trolled through the list his eyes suddenly lit up. One cock chastity cage. He’d always wanted one. Though was unsure if the boys would think that's too much. The box had a few other bits like butt plugs, anal beads the usual stuff you would find in a starter kit. He grabbed two kits and would separate them once he got home to make sure Daisuke and Ken had one of each item to use on him. Maybe just once cage though and he was unsure of the dildo cockring. They’d never dual penetrated Ken and maybe asking them to do that to him would cross the line. He started doubting himself and his choice of items when the bell for the door rang. He turned to look in the direction of the door and spotted a sight he had anticipated. Taichi and Yamato had just walked into the shop. He quickly pressed himself against the adjacent wall.

“Hey Bill.” Yamato greeted cheerily.

“Good afternoon fellas. How you two doing this week?” The shopkeeper popped his magazine down and smiled at the boys.

“We’re good thanks. Has that order come in by any chance?” Taichi questioned excitedly.

Bill smiled and got up from his stall.

“Give me two moments.”

Bill walked towards the back of the shop where Takeru was hiding. He gave him a small smile and slipped behind a curtained doorway. Takeru was sinking lower towards the floor trying to hid himself from his brother and his brothers boyfriend. He was still shocked that they had come in here and didn't really want to ask. Bill soon reappeared and was carrying a very large box. To his surprise the parcel was very large. He shook his head trying not to think about what they got up to behind closed doors.

“Fantastic!” The brunette said happily.

“This thing is massive.” Yamato said as he took the package from the shopkeeper.

Taichi flashed him a smile and gave a wink. Yamato responded by prodding him with his elbow. Taichi made a small noise and stepped back. Yamato smirked and adjusted the box in his arms.

“Thank you. Best get back. Don’t have much time. Thank you for all your help.” Yamato said.

Bill sat back down and smiled again.

“No problem lads. Hope this works out.”

They both smiled at him and left the store. Takeru jumped to his feet and watched as they walked away. Once they were out of sight he slowly made his way to the till. He placed the two boxes on the counter top and avoided making eye contact with Bill. Bill picked up the boxes and slipped them inside a bag and handed it Takeru. He looked up pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Bill just shook his head.

“On the house. I'm sure you’ll have a great night.”

He didn't even look away from his magazine. Takeru took the bag and turned red.

“Thank you. Have a good day.” 

Takeru turned on his heel and left the store. He pulled the door to began making his way out of the shopping centre. He was still a bit shocked with the kindness of the store owner and couldn't get the fact his brother and Taichi were in there as well. Pulling his phone from his trousers pocket he flipped open the case. He stared at the screen. Nothing. Not one notification at all. He thought Daisuke and Ken would have wished him happy anniversary but alas nothing. Flipping the case shut he shoved the phone back in his pocket. He decided not to let it get to him and figured that they most likely were out doing the same as him. Getting a last minute gift. Well he knew Daisuke would be. Ken would have bought his gift for them both weeks ago and normally he would as well but after talking with Hakari as often as he did he ended up being so totally lost. Last night didn't help either. Sighing heavily he slowly made his way home. After a lovely afternoon stroll he neared their home and found Yamatos car parked in the drive. The young blonde raised an inquisitive eyebrow and proceeded forward. Just as he pulled out his house keys the front door opened and Taichi walked straight into him. Tai blinked a few times and smiled.

“See ya Takeru!” He said overly loudly.

From inside the house the sound of rushed movements could be heard. Yamato quickly appeared behind his boyfriend.

“Hi Takeru. We’re just off. Have a good evening.”

Yamato took Taichis hand and dragged him off towards the car. A very confused Takeru made his way inside and shut the door. Kicking off his shoes he made his way to the living room only to find it empty. Even more confused than before he shrugged it off and went to his study. Locking the door behind him he began to empty the contents of the boxes and make four piles. One for Dai, one for Ken and the third for himself. The fourth was for extras that weren't needed. He began to wrap their presents and slipped into the black leather jock strap and got himself dressed. Smiling he picked up both packages and left his study. Still no one was about. He placed the parcels on the living room table and collapsed on the sofa. It wasn't till he sat down he saw a note taped to the television. Raising to his feet he walked round the table and pulled the note off the glass screen. He flipped it open. One word was written on the white parchment .

“Bedroom?” He questioned the word as he read it.

Throwing the note onto the table and picking up the parcels he headed for their bedroom. he nudge the door open. The room was in total darkness. Something seemed odd. Their room was never this dark. Ken liked natural light to wake up to though Daisuke hated this. All of a sudden he was grabbed from either side. Both his arms pulled behind his back. The presents he was holding hit the floor. He gasped in shock and terror. Wrist restraints were placed on him and he was dragged to the bed. His mind went blank. He didn't know what to do. His restraints were attached to side hooks on the frame work. Once his arms were restrained the two figures moved to his legs and restrained them as well in the same fashion. Bit by bit they ripped Takerus cloths from his body. His mind was going crazy. He was terrified and excited all at once. He hadn't even considered who the mystery figures were. Once they were down to just his new leather jock strap you could hear two lustful growls. Then all went silent. For a moment he felt like he was alone in the room when suddenly the sound of a match being struck echoed through the room. He tilted his head to look at the base of the bed that when he realised the bed he was in wasn't their normal one. He’d seen this bed in the shop on the shopping centre he’d be in only a few hours before hand. That when his eyes moved to the two figures stood at the foot of bed. A single red candle dimly lit their features. Daisuke was holding the candle with a devilish grin plastered across his face. Ken stood next to him smiling contently. Even in this low light he still looked like and angel. Daisuke knelt onto the bed and crept up Takerus body finally stopping once he had straddled his waist. Without a word he tilted the candle and let the hot wax drop onto the restrained blondes smooth body. The moment the wax hit his body he gasped out with pain and pleasure biting his lower lip. Suddenly Ken appeared next to him. Kneeling beside him he leant forward and whispered into their lover's ear.

“Happy anniversary.”

The words were different from what he was used to. Almost primal. As if the Kaiser had returned. Ken quickly stood up and joined Daisuke on the bed. They began to kiss ignoring their prey beneath them. It was that moment between droplets of crimson pleasure he looked at his boyfriends. They were both naked; totally naked. For Daisuke this was nothing new but Ken was still rather shy about being naked in front of them even after all this time but tonight he was there in front of him with all on show. Ken as always was perfectly shaved and smooth all over even his cock and balls. Daisuke was the opposite. His pubes matched his hair; wild crazy and untamed but when Takeru look they were gone and He was smooth too. While he was distracted at the site before him Ken reached down and grabbed his balls squeezing them hard through this jockstrap. Takeru moaned out loudly. The boys stopped kissing and looked at him. Daisuke placed the candle on the bedside stand on a candle holder while Ken leant to the other bedside table and lit more candles. Once the room was glowing from the candles either side of the bed both leaned towards the blonde and placed gentle kisses on his cheeks and lips. Ken began to slide his tongue in Takerus mouth while Daisuke took over teasing Kerus balls and dick. Without any warning Ken bite the blondes lips while the redhead squeezed even harder. Takeru screamed out in surprise and pleasure.

“You’re all ours Keru. Never forget that. You are OUR bitch.” Daisuke growled as he licked the tip Takerus cock that was know protruding from the jockstrap.

“Open…. your…... gifts.” He said between gasps.

They looked at each other and got off the bed to look at what he dropped when they grabbed him as he entered the room. Scooping the present up they opened them. From the low light he could just make out the the lustful smiles spread across their faces. Before he had a chance to blink Daisuke had pull the jock down and began forcing Takerus cock into the cage. He winched in pain with the force the redhead used and Ken laid a hand on Dais shoulder. Takeru shock his head.

“Don’t stop.”

Ken smiled.

“Don’t stop sir!” He hissed.

“Don’t stop sir.” Takeru begged.

“Better.” Ken replied.

Daisuke carried on pressing hard until the pain caused Keru to fall flaccid and the cage could be put fully over his cock. The ring was placed around the base of his cock and his balls hung over the ring. Ken put the padlock on and locked it before placing the keys on the bedside table. The contents of the presents was now on the bed and the boys shifted through what was on offer. Daisuke picked up the whip and sniggered. Placing it to one side Ken leant in to whisper in his ear. The redhead nodded and they began to remove their captive from the restraints and slipped a blindfold over his eyes. They both picked him up and carried him across the room. They dropped him down into a sling. Takeru gasped as he hit the leather straps. His lovers attached his cuffs to the clips on the sling and removed his blindfold. He just laid there taking in the sling that had now appeared in their bedroom. His arms were held up and his legs parted widely with a strap running under each knee to keep them bent for easy access. The collection of gifts he had brought for them had also moved to near the sling. Ken knelt down out of view of Takeru and ran his tongue over his lovers hole. Daisuke slowly ran his hand over his own cock as he watched Ken rim their boyfriend. Reaching towards the floor he picked up one of the dildos they had been gifted. He grabbed a bottle of lube of a nearby dresser and began to run its content over the silicone dick in his hand. Throwing the bottle to the floor he nudge Ken with his knee and Ken took the hint and moved aside. With no warning or ease the redhead slide the entire dildo deep inside Takerus hole. The blonde screamed out. He was used to using toys on himself and has always dreamt of what it would be like for someone else to use them on him or even fuck him but this was unreal. The pain rushed through his body; the burning sensation surrounded his hole. He tensed up and he felt Daisuke struggle to move it in and out of him. He winched and shifted in the sling. Ken noticed their boyfriends immediate discomfort and grabbed Daisukes hand. He looked up and saw Takerus discomfort.

“Keru?” He questioned.

There was no response. Carefully he removed the dildo and they released the cuffs and lifted him from the sling and placed him their own bed which was just moved across the room. They wrapped him in their embrace and Ken released him from the chastity cage. They held him close and Ken ran his fingers through blonde lush locks. Daisuke ran his fingertips over smooth pale skin. After a few minutes he began to relax. The burning subsided and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked at them both in turn and they smiled at him.

“Sorry I ruined it.” He said sadly.

Ken leant down kissed his forehead.

“Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault. We didn't really know what we were doing.”

“We're both new to this Takeru.”

A tear ran down his face. 

“Why you crying?” Ken asked.

“I don't know how you know that I was interested in this but you out and did this all for me and I couldn't managed a simple dildo. I'm still a virgin and I shouldn't have let you think I could handle this.”

Daisuke stopped his abrupt speech be kissing him deeply. Slowly pulling back he flashed him his charming grin.

“How about we start simple and build up?”

Takeru nodded as Daisuke leaned down.

“Share it with you and Ken.”

Takeru giggled.

“That's better Keru.” Ken said softly.

They all fell into a passionate embrace. For the next hour the kissed and worked on Takerus hole loosening him up. Both took turns sliding their fingers inside him. He moaned in pleasure as the worked him over.

“I think I'm ready.”

They both smiled at him. Daisuke grabbed the lube from the bedside table and handed it to Ken.

“You go first Angel.”

Ken took the lube from him and began to lube up his shaft with the slick liquid. Takeru leaned back and lifted his legs as Ken positioned himself between them. Slowly he pressed the head of his shaft against his lovers hole slowly edging his way inside. Takeru breathed deeply as Ken pushed into him. Ken leant forward and ran his fingers over the blondes body. Takeru relaxed and his breathing returned to normal and Ken began to push again. Sliding inch by inch deep inside him. Daisuke laid next to Takeru and began to kiss him stroking his stiffening cock. Takeru moaned into his mouth feeling Ken finally get all the way inside him. Daisuke broke the kiss and watched as Ken began to move his hips. Dai began to stroke himself as he broke the kiss and watched as the slim indigo haired boy began to make love to their boyfriend. It didn’t take long before he was in full motion and Takerus moaning was growing louder. Ken being inexperienced in being a top threw his head back his hair raising up and over his head as he cummed inside his lover. Falling forward onto Takeru he began to breath deeply. Slowly pulling his softening dick out of the blonde he rolled off him his head nuzzled into Takerus shoulder. Didn't take Daisuke long to be lubed up and positioned between the blondes legs. Daisuke leant forward and ran his tongue over Kerus inner thigh causing him to shudder in pleasure. Gently he placed the head of his cock against the blondes loose hole and smiled licking his lips.

“Always want to do this to you.”

With that he pushed and slid all the way inside in one go. A primal growl reverberated from the redheads throat. Takeru tensed up feeling Dais longer and thick penis force its way inside in. The pressure he placed on the redheads cock caused another growl to escape his lips.

“You like that don’t you Takeru?” His voice was filled with lust and desire.

“Yes…. Oh God yes! Fuck me Dai! Fuck me hard!” Takeru begged.

The devil's grin appeared on his face once more and his chocolate eyes glinted in delight. Ken began to run his fingers though Kerus hair causing him to purr. Suddenly he gasped in pleasure as Dai pulled fully out before slamming back inside. Takerus whole body shook as Daisuke began to pound him hard. Compared to Kens steady and gentle love making. Both very different sensations and he loved both. Dai pushed deep as his balls swung against Takerus ass.  
“Don’t stop!!” He cried out.

Ken gripped Kerus cock tightly and began to stroke.

“Make him cum with me baby.

Ken nodded and began stroking Takerus cock fast. The blonde began to breath heavily arching his back with every breath. Daisuke smiled and picked up his pack. The blonde lost control and his moans grew louder and louder. Dai felt Takerus hole tighten up and he pushed hard and deep inside his lover as he cummed just he expelled the last drop Takeru cummed over Kens hand and his own body. The indigo haired boy released his lovers penis and brought his hand to his lips and licked the cum off it. The fiery red head leant forward and ran his tongue over Takerus shaft and body lapping up the remaining cum. Once the blonde was licked clean Dai pulled out and fell beside him. Both boys nuzzled into Takerus body.

“Happy anniversary Keru.”

“Yeah happy anniversary blondie.”

Takeru tilted his head slightly side to side and smiled at them in turn.

“Happy anniversary. I love you both so much.”

“Love you too.” Both boys said together.

Slowly their eyes began to grow heavy. Finally the three fell asleep in each others arms. They were all smiling yet the smile on a certain blondes face was bigger than ever.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. If you wish to read where the idea came from follow the link http://archiveofourown.org/works/158407
> 
> It is a fantastic read. 
> 
> As always please read and review. Love to hear feedback. 
> 
> If you enjoy it and would like to see what else could happen with what the boys bought eachother just say always happy to please.


End file.
